Loose Threads
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: A collection of short stories/Side Stories for The Ties That Bind series.
1. Phase: Mace & Ponds

Groaning into the darkness Mace reached up to press a hand against his temple. Hissing he sat up carefully, his back and left arm screaming in pain. He felt around with the force but there was no one else nearby. Just darkness and the claustrophobic feeling of stone above him. For a moment he couldn't remember how he'd found himself in such a predicament. Different engagements flashed behind his eyes and it was hard to settle on just one. But slowly it was coming back to him. An ambush, reinforcements in the form of separatist tanks, and an exploding building. The last thing he remembered was using the force to shove Ponds out of the way as the ground collapsed beneath him.

There was a ringing in his ears and the air felt stale. Coughing he spat dust out of his mouth and reached for his lightsaber. Igniting it carefully he looked around the cramped space with a frown. It was too difficult to focus with the pounding in his head, and even if he used the force it wasn't safe. He could end up collapsing everything on top of himself. With a resigned sigh he thumbed off his lightsaber and laid back, closing his eyes. The most he could do at the moment is put himself into a healing trance and await rescue.

"…eral? …neral! General!" A warm hand pressed against his neck and his eyes slid open sluggishly. Looking down at him, the light of a glowrod at his back, was the commander.

"Ponds?" The word came out in a sharp rasp and the man grimaced.

"Here, Sir." Lifting a canteen of water he helped Mace sit up and drink. Once he had his bearings back and his throat didn't feel like it was filled with sand he took a look around and frowned in confusion. The space was just as cramped as before and there were no holes that the commander could have crawled in through. There was no feasible way he could have missed the man before going into the healing trance.

"Ponds… how did you get here?" The man froze for a moment before grabbing some bandages from an open med kit on the ground next to him.

"I don't know, Sir." Even without the force he could tell it was a lie. Ponds was a dedicated commander and the man had a hard time outright lying, especially to Mace. The too tense shoulders and the way he avoided looking at his face were all the tells he needed.

"Ponds." He muttered reproachfully before grunting in pain as the bandages were tightened.

"Sorry, Sir." Mace let out a slow breath.

"Mace. There's no one else here." He'd given the the man permission to use his name but the man had a hard time using it when others were around. Indoctrination courtesy of the Kaminoans no doubt.

"…Mace." Ponds agreed quietly.

Using his uninjured arm he placed a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him from turning away. Their eyes met and held for one long moment, a silent battle of wills. Ponds closed his eyes and sagged, head bowed.

"Ponds-" A loud rumble made the two of them look up in alarm. The makeshift ceiling shifted and his commander cursed. Gritting his teeth Mace lifted his arms and focused as much as he could on creating a barrier to shield the from falling rubble. Small spots began to dance before his eyes and he felt his strength failing as the light went dim.

"Mace!" Arms wrapped around him and pulled him to an armored chest as the force began to swell. Looking up he blinked uncomprehendingly as the falling rocks slid past them.

"Ponds you're…" _force sensitive._


	2. Mando'a Lesson 1: Liera, Rex, Kix, Jesse

Finding the captain overseeing the training of new recruits for the 501st she hesitated to approach him. Turning to look at her he motioned her closer and she began to relax. She knew he could sense her through the force so she wasn't all that surprised when he took a step back so they could speak in semi-privacy.

"Something on your mind?" There was a hint of concern to him that made her smile, if only to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Reaching up she brushed some of her long hair over one shoulder, a nervous gesture. "I know that the men like to call me '_vod'ika_,' and that it means they accept me as part of the 501st." She began. "I'm honored that you all would include me, really." Rex frowned slightly. Her words sounded like the precursor to a 'but…'

"If it bothers you I can ask them to stop." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, no! I really do like feeling included. I haven't felt like this in years." A pale blush colored her cheeks, she really had missed being part of a group. Growing up surrounded by people who all shared a purpose and then having that ripped away from her- it had hurt her deeply. But now she felt like she was part of something greater again, and it was by grace of the force. She knew this was where she was meant to be.

"So the problem is…?" Liera snorted in amusement.

"I told you there's no problem." She let out a small huff. "While the men call me '_vod'ika_' as a way to include me Kix… he… he really _means_ it." Her face turned pink as she looked down, embarrassed. "He really thinks of me like a little sister." Even her own sister had only accepted her because of the existing force bond. Hiena thought she would never have to see her 'ill-omened' twin and had been proven wrong on two separate occasions. Even when Liera had been with the jedi she had only ever felt wanted by her friends and her former master. A lot of people felt discomfited by her abilities and it had made things lonely.

"So I was wondering… if '_vod_' means sibling or comrade, and '_vod'ika_' means little or younger sibling, then what is older sibling?" Rex watched her for a moment, expression blank, before a wide grin crossed his face and his eyes lit with mirth.

"_Ori'vod_. The word you're looking for is _Ori'vod_." She felt a rush of relief at how easily he'd explained it to her. She knew the vode had a very close knit community and preferred to keep some things to themselves. For Rex to explain with no hesitation meant he approved and accepted her interest in delving deeper into clone and Mando culture. Even if she was a former jedi.

That meant she could finally use the few words she had learned for herself but hadn't spoken because she was unsure if the men would accept it or not. She really shouldn't have worried. They were all very kind and open people.

_"Vor'e."_ She said with a playful smirk. The look on the captain's face was certainly worth it.

After picking his jaw up off the floor he snickered at her. "_Ba'gedet'ye._ Tell me what his face looked like when you call him _ori'vod._" Liera's smirk turned downright mischievous.

"Probably a lot like yours just now." Rex's face colored for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Walked into that one. I need to get back. Say hi to Kix for me." And with that he was gone, back to scaring the living daylights out of the new recruits to keep them in line.

* * *

"Good morning, Jesse." Walking into the small medical room she waved at the ARC trooper, sitting in his usual corner and going over his weapons. He smiled and waved lazily back. Kix was sitting at one of the desks nearby, going over some data work and updating files to include those who'd had the accelerated aging turned off. Looking up from his datapad the hardworking medic of the 501st smiled at her, his eyes softening.

"Good morning_ vod'ika._" Walking over to the desk she stopped, hands behind her back and fidgeting slightly.

_"Jate vaar'tur ori'vod."_ There was a loud clattering sound and she jumped, looking behind her at Jesse who'd dropped the rifle he was working on in surprise. His eyes caught hers before a a beaming smile crossed his face. She could feel his approval-acceptance-love from where she was standing and it made her feel embarrassed. Although it was nothing compared to the deep wanted-loved-accepted-joy that Kix was feeling at the moment.

_"Ner vod'ika."_ Kix said as he stood from the desk and tentatively reached out to her. She could feel his intent and leaned into the hug, sensing that he needed the added confirmation.

_"Ner ori'vod."_ She agreed.

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Vor'e- Thanks.  
Ba'gedet'ye- You're welcome.  
Jate vaar'tur- Good morning.  
Ner- My, mine.

My grandfather passed away about a week ago so chapters of the main story will be a little slow.


	3. Not Today, Rookie: Hevy

[Cody]

The first time they laid eyes on Domino Squad they were already down two men. The three of them were hiding out beneath the station after the commando droids took out the rest of the crew. Rex stiffened beside him, glaring at the three shinies as if waiting for something. His _vod'ika_ whipped around suddenly as a giant eel erupted from one of the gaping tunnels nearby. Without hesitation he shot the creature directly in the eye, killing it instantly.

"Nice shot!" Said one of the _vode _behind them. Rex slid off his helmet and knelt to inspect the eel.

"The name's Rex. But you'll call me Captain or Sir." Standing he turned around to look over the three younger men.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Cody smiled behind his visor at how eager and awed they sounded. He doubted they'd served under anyone higher than a sergeant before.

"I'm Commander Cody. Your new boss." Reaching up he slipped his helmet off and motioned for the others to do the same. They were all brothers here.

After securing his helmet to his belt the trooper on the right stood straight as a ruler as he introduced himself. "My designation is Trooper 27-5555, Sir."

"We call him Fives. I'm Hevy, and this," he motioned to the last man standing behind the two, "is Echo." Cody couldn't help the impression that the last brother, who felt more apprehensive in the force than the other two, was being protected.

"Where's your Sergeant?" Echo's expression fell and Cody frowned minutely.

"Dead, Sir. We're all that's left." Walking away from the dead eel Rex kept his expression blank, though Cody could feel his momentary grief through the force.

"Looks like we got ourselves a batch of Shinies, Commander." Stepping up to the three men he took in their armor with an air of amusement.

"Shinies, Sir?" Echo asked hesitantly.

"That's right. Your armor! It's shiny and new." He placed a hand on Echo's chest plate, leaving behind a blue handprint. Blood from the eel no doubt. "Just like you." Turning away from them he made his way back to where Cody was standing.

Hevy stiffened. "Sir, me and my batchmates are trained and ready. We'll take back our post, shiny or not." Rex looked over his shoulder at them with a wide grin.

"There's hope for you yet, rookie."

* * *

The next half hour or so involved a lot of climbing and keeping away from the damn eels that infested the moon. When they finally made it to a relatively safe plateau and were able to take a break he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Look sharp rookies, as long as those tweezers occupy this post our home planet of Kamino is in danger." Rex handed over the DC-15 blaster rifle in his hands to Echo.

"But there's so many of them." The younger clone stated, voice concerned.

"Doesn't matter, kid. We _have_ to retake this base. So we _will_ retake this base." Cody smirked within the safety of his helmet. Rex had always been great at motivating the troops, especially when it came to the younger brothers.

"How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Rex ol'boy?"

"I have a few ideas." Why… did he not like the sound of that?

* * *

Watching Rex stiffly walking up to the blast door he wanted to groan and hang his head. Were Skywalker plans_ contagious_? He had been certain his _vod'ika_ was at least a little immune to their influence. But apparently not. He now wondered how many of those crazy ideas had actually come from Rex and not Skywalker.

As his brother ducked down and lifted the severed droid head to 'prove' he was one of them Cody finally broke down and shook his head in exasperation. "This is never going to work." A moment later the doors opened.

"Clones!" The droid said, leaning back in surprise.

"Roger. Roger." Rex replied, shooting the first one in the head and killing it instantly. The other two were quickly dispatched as well. But Cody was getting a bad feeling in his gut, the kind that was always a precursor to trouble.

"Right, lets move." They ran down the hall until they were just outside the command center. Hevy looked at Rex.

"Permission to take point, Sir."

"_I'm_ always first, kid." His brother replied dryly.

The droids were downed quickly with only Fives taking a hit. It was a small thing and didn't impede his movement, ignorable for the time being.

Accessing the computer he scanned the system and cursed under his breath. "Get to the window, it looks like we have more visitors."

The shinies hightailed it to the window and Echo pulled down his macro-binoculars to get a better look at the ships coming closer to the moon. "It looks like a Separatist fleet!"

"That's why they commandeered the outpost. They're mounting a full scale invasion!" And this was supposed to just be a routine check of a simple listening post. The force sure liked to laugh at their misfortune at times.

"We have to warn Command." Rex looked over at him and he felt a wave of emotions. Chief among them being anger, determination, and a need to protect their brothers. If they failed here then Kamino, their birthplace and the home of their brothers, would be caught unawares. There was no telling how much damage could be done.

"Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter and they hardwired the all clear signal. It'll take time to repai-"

"We don't have time." Rex interrupted. While he was looking away from the window he missed the arrival of the enemy transport ship. Cody felt a sharp nudge in the force.

"Look!" Rex turned and watched the ship as it landed and started to unload a horde of droids.

"Well buddy," Fives said to Hevy, "you always said you wanted to be in the front lines." Although the statement was flippant Cody could hear the apprehension hiding beneath the sarcastic comment. None of these men had seen real battle yet and this was not an ideal situation to learn what it was like.

"We can't protect the outpost for long against that army of clankers." A pressure was building behind his eyes. He pressed his palm to his eyes. Rex noticed what was happening immediately and quickly took over.

"Then we'll destroy the outpost instead." It wasn't a bad plan and something in the force was telling him it was the right path for them to take.

"But Sir, out mission is to defend this outpost. At all costs." Echo commented apprehensively from behind them.

"We have to warn the republic about the invasion. They'll take notice when the all clear signal stops."

"That's right… when they stop receiving our beacon they'll get the message something's wrong!" Fives remarked with excitement.

Rex placed a hand on his chin. "I'll need every thermal detonator in the inventory."

"It'll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost." Hevy declared.

"We can use the LT! This moon freezes for over half the year. We use liquid Tibanna as fuel to heat the base." Echo seemed to have caught Fies excitement, it was a good sign.

"Liquid Tibanna, highly explo… explosive…?" The world started to go white at the edges and he reached out to Rex before his legs gave out beneath him. Then everything shifted.

[Rex]

Cursing he caught his brother before he could fall and gently lowered him to the ground. The shinies looked at him, wide eyed and fearful. Seeing a Commander keel over like that must have been a shock. "It's alright, he'll be fine. This doesn't happen often but when the Force decides it wants your attention it damn well gets it." The three men relaxed. All of them had received the same classes as everyone else. _Haat'buir_ had been thorough in explaining to them what the force could do, how unpredictable jedi could be, and how to spot someone using the force. It was no longer some mysterious and fantastical thing but something that some brothers could harness and others couldn't. It was those classes, paired with others, that had kept so many of them alive during the battle of Geonosis.

"So… what is he…" Rex sighed.

"Commander Cody is strong in the Unifying Force. That means he gets visions and can predict future outcomes. It's made him one of the best at keeping our brothers alive." The Generals thought he was a tactical genius who saw things they missed due to their limited knowledge of warfare. Rex suspected that Admiral Yularen didn't exactly buy that explanation but chose to ignore it as long as it helped them win engagements. The 212th and by extension the entire 3rd Systems Army had the lowest recorded loss of life even with them being on the front lines near constantly.

"He'll wake up in a minute or two. Now. Bring the tanks here and prime the detonators. We'll continue with the plan until the Commander says otherwise." The three shinies gave him a quick salute before they dashed off. Rex sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Kneeling next to his brother he placed a hand on his arm between the armor plates and closed his eyes. If he focused he could feel the moment Cody returned from wherever his mind went during the more violent of his visions. It wasn't long, maybe a minute and a half. He gasped and immediately tried to sit up.

"Woah, calm down _ori'vod_. It's only been a minute or so." Rex knew what had him spooked and knew what to say to keep him from panicking. Cody's shoulders relaxed but when he looked up there was a pained look in his eyes.

""Rex, he's going to sacrifice himself to blow up the station, the remote is going to malfunction. We have to stop that from happening." Normally his brother was more elaborate when he talked but he could tell that the man was shaken.

"Who? I'll check over the remote myself. If it's not a viable option we'll think of something else." Cody nodded and reached out to him. Rex took his arm and helped him up, clapping him on the shoulder when he was back on his feet.

"Hevy, he's going to stay behind to try and fix the remote. But it doesn't work. The clankers get him but he manages to set off the explosives. He dies because of our negligence, Rex. We can't let that happen." Rex winced. How many times had Cody seen his own failings in the force and had to reconcile with the fact that it would have been his fault more brothers died? Now more than ever he didn't envy his brother's natural talents."Those clankers are advancing. Grab Hevy and Fives, take out as many of them as you can before they get inside. I'm going to get things ready here."

Tapping the two rookies they went into the armory and got resupplied. Fives injury made moving his left arm difficult so he handed the trooper a pistol.

"I think we can even the odds a bit, Captain." Immediately Hevy gravitated toward a Z-6 rotary canon and eagerly picked it up. "This one here is mine. Heh."

"A big gun doesn't make a big man." Fives retorted. Rex snickered in the safety of his helmet as he grabbed a couple of grenades. Looking them over he spotted the timer and an idea popped into his head. It was crazy but it might just work.

"Be right back lads." Dashing through the base he stopped next to Cody and handed him the grenade. Cody's helmet canted to the side in the equivalent of a questioning look. "If we can rig the timer we can set it to go off much later. Toss it in the room and get the hell out of there before it can go off." Cody looked back down at the grenade before his gloved hand clenched around it and he nodded firmly. Rex could practically taste his _ori'vod's_ determination.

Running back down the halls he caught up with the shinies just as the droids stopped at the blast doors. He hit the button and braced himself. The moment the doors opened wide enough Hevy spun up the rotary cannon. "Didn't say please!" Then he let them have it.

Rex was surprised. It was difficult to be accurate with a heavy gun like that but the shiny was hitting more targets than he was missing, taking out a good chunk of the droids. Rex pulled a grenade and tossed it toward the largest group. The resulting explosion turned half of them to scrap and knocked a good portion of them off the bridge. But there were still far too many for them to take on alone.

Slamming his hand down on the door control he took the rear guard as they began to retreat. It didn't take long for the clankers to blow out the door controls and waltz right in. "Fall back to the Ops Center!" Fives headed for the stairs while he and Hevy kept them at bay.

"Cody! I hope you're ready!" He yelled into his wrist comm.

"Near about." Running up the stairs he leaned against the wall and looked back. Droids were relentless but they were also slow. It would buy them some time.

"I think I've almost got it." Cody muttered.

Fives looked over at the commander and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Rigging the timer on this detonator. I want you three to go on ahead. The Captain and I will be right behind you." The shinies hesitated before doing as they were told. Pulling a heavy grate out from the wall they climbed inside. After a moment Cody turned to him. "I think I've got it but I'm not sure this'll work. It's shoddy at best."

Striding across the room he took the detonator. "Then I'll do it. Keep the shinies out of trouble."

"Rex-" He pushed against his _ori'vod's_ shoulder.

"You know one of us is more expendable than the other. Not to mention I've got better shields than you. If either of us has a chance to survive the odds are in my favor. So, go." Cody punched him in the shoulder with a low growl.

_"K'oyaci!"_ Rex grinned wryly at the command.

_"Elek, al'verde."_ Cody crouched and got in the vent with only one last look shared between them before he vanished.

Fiddling with the detonator he waited just long enough to be sure that Cody was nowhere near the possible blast radius. When he could hear the clankers coming up the stairs he hit the timer and dropped the detonator between the two tanks of liquid Tibanna. Running over to the vent he crawled inside and pulled the grate back in place. The feeling of danger started to build as the clankers got closer. He could feel cold sweat at the back of his neck. There was a faint ticking and he pumped his fist. It was working! Now he needed to get the hell out of there.

He only got so far before the explosions started. Cursing he dropped the constant mental shields he kept up and threw as much power as he could into a physical shield around his body, curling up the way they'd been taught to minimize any possible damage. He could feel the sudden wave of pressure that came barreling down the shaft before a searing heat flared around him. When everything stopped all he could hear were his own gasps and the sound of Cody's voice in his ear. Shaking his head to clear it he continued crawling until he finally found the exit. Stumbling as his feet hit the ground he heard his brother cursing.

_"Gar shabla jare di'kut!"_ Rex couldn't help but to laugh. Half of it was the adrenaline and the other half was relief that he'd survived. Cody fumbled with his helmet and Rex tried to slap his hands away.

_"Gev!"_ He barked. Rex let his hands drop, confused. Cody hit the seals on his helmet and slid it off before scowling. "_Shab._ You look like hell _vod'ika_." One of the shinies gasped before they could stop themselves. Rex wondered how messed up he looked if Cody was falling into his protective elder brother mode. It wasn't often that he dropped everything else and just became_ Kote ori'vod_ again. "_Udesiir,_ Rex. _Ni hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama_." Rex slumped in defeat and let Cody help him sit down with his back against the rock. He knew he was in pain but the adrenaline wouldn't be wearing off for a while. Listening to Cody speaking with the three rookies he closed his eyes and smiled. Everyone had made it out alive. Not unscathed, but alive._ 'Thank the stars for that…'_

* * *

When all was said and done the three surviving troopers sat in the small common room waiting for their new assignment. They were silent for a while before Echo finally spoke up. "Do you think they'll keep us together? I heard that some squads get broken up and shuffled around." Rex's hand paused before the control panel outside the door and he listened in.

"I don't know Echo. But even if they do split us up you'll still be my brothers, nothing will change that." It was a bit of a surprise coming from Hevy. Of the three of them he seemed the most confrontational. The fact that the sarcastic heavy gunner was giving the perceived 'youngest' of the squad comfort made the captain all the more certain of his decision. Opening the door he walked confidently inside. All three of them jumped immediately to their feet, standing at attention.

"At ease." Glancing at each other they relaxed their posture. "I've come to give you your new assignment." And now they were tense again. "I hope you've prepared yourselves because I'm giving you one of _the_ most difficult assignments." The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife before a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Effective immediately the three of you are being transferred to the 501st. Welcome to Jaig Squad."

"J-Jai-" Fives choked and Echo patted his back, looking concerned. "But Captain, that's _your_ squad!" Hevy just eyed him warily.

"It is. Which means I'm going to expect a lot from you. Sometimes more than you think you could possibly handle. But you showed guts down there. Guts, dedication, and creativity. You three are _mandokarla_. So make sure you don't let me down." The three of them stood even straighter than before, if that were even physically possible.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" 

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Vod/Vode- Brother | Brothers.  
Vod'ika/Ori'vod- Younger brother. | Older brother.  
K'oyaci!- Stay alive!  
Elek, al'verde- Yes, Commander.  
Mandokarla- Having the right stuff. Showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue.  
Gar shabla jare di'kut!- You fucking suicidal idiot!  
Gev!- Stop it! Or Pack it in!  
Kote ori'vod- Big brother Cody. Kote is Cody's proper name in Mando'a.  
Udesiir- Rest, relax.  
Ni hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama- I'm watching your back. I've got you.


	4. Mando'a Lesson 2: Liera, Jesse

Flopping onto the couch next to Jesse she leaned against his side and let out a long sigh. Chuckling he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, urging her closer so she could rest against him. "The vode being a little too excitable for you today?" Nodding she let her herself relax, lulled by the sound of a nearby heartbeat and the fierce protectiveness that was Jesse's spirit in the force. It had been a long day and a few of the vode had been too rambunctious for her tired mind. Especially Hevy and Jump.

While thinking of the two of them she looked up at Jesse, wondering if she should just ask. As if sensing her questioning look he glanced down at her with a friendly smile. "What's up vod'ika?" She couldn't help but to smile back.

"I was wondering about a word in Mando'a but didn't know if I should ask or not." He tilted his head to get a better look at her and motioned her to continue.

"You can always ask me or Kix, we won't judge." He said plainly.

"I didn't think you would. But Hevy's negative reaction to the word made me wonder if it was some sort of insult and I don't want to go repeating it if it's something offensive." He shrugged.

"Well we're soldiers, we curse a lot. So no one will get offended, especially since you're new to Mando'a. What was the word?"

"Riduur." Jesse froze and she looked up at him in concern. "Jesse?" He shook his head.

"I need the whole story if I'm going to explain." He said carefully.

"Well… Hardcase and Hevy were talking about heavy guns and artillery. It seemed like a very exciting discussion, the two of them were really engaged in it. A few of the vode were hanging around nearby. On his way past Jump commented that Hardcase and his riduur should find somewhere more quiet to talk if they're going to get so excited. Hardcase just stared at Jump like he'd grown a second head while Hevy jumped up from the table and took a swing at him. It devolved into an impromptu sparring match with the rest of the vode cheering them on." Jesse let out an amused groan and put his hand over his face, letting out a small laugh.

"Okay. I think I get what happened." Jesse let his hand fall back into his lap and smiled down at her. "Riduur has a couple of meanings, depending on context. The most basic translation is Partner. Mando'a doesn't have gender specific terms and everyone is treated equally based on merit or reputation. There's no cultural difference between spouses and because adoption is so prevalent there is no cultural push to have children of your own blood." Liera nodded, already understanding the genderless nature of Mando'a.

"So it means partner? That doesn't sound like an insult at all." She frowned.

"Well it's closer to spouse than partner. But no, it isn't an insult. I have a feeling that Hevy is the kind of guy who doesn't like to face his 'softer' emotions. He and Hardcase are good friends but I don't think they're ready for a relationship or anything." She blinked as everything clicked and she finally understood.

"Oh. So Jump was telling them, basically, to get a room." She heard Jesse snort in amusement and grinned in response. "So it means spouse or partner. It's nice to have a specific word for such a thing."

"Do your people have a word for it?"

"Aoulalfaihu. It means 'two spirits as one.' During the wedding there is a ceremony performed where the participants bind their spirits together. It forms a powerful force bond between them. It isn't permanent, but it is very difficult to break and it is taboo in their culture to do so without counsel from the three tribal leaders." Looking around the room at the many men lounging around a sudden thought came to her. "Jesse… if Jump was joking about Hardcase and Hevy being riduur, then that must mean it is a regular occurrence in the GAR, right?" Jesse stiffened and she looked up at him in concern. "Me'vaar ti gar?" She asked him, knowing Mando'a had a calming effect on the vode.

"Naas." He replied, almost absentmindedly as he took a moment to mull something over. She went quiet, letting him have a moment to think. "You don't seem all that bothered by the idea of vode being in relationships with each other, vod'ika." She frowned.

"No, not at all. Why?" He raised a brow at her and she sighed. "Well… I guess there would be some who might find it uncomfortable. But those people can't see just how vastly different you all are in the force. Just because you all share a face doesn't mean you are the same person. I can 'see' how different you all are and I can understand how some of you would come to care for one another deeply." She looked shyly up at him with a teasing smirk. "Like you and Kix." A wide smile crossed his face and he winked down at her without reply. Laughing lightly she pulled her legs up on the couch and settled in to relax.

"Rest, vod'ika, I've got watch." Curiosity sated for the time being she let her mind wander until sleep finally took her.

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Vode- Brothers/Siblings, a word the Clones use to describe themselves as a whole.  
Vod'ika- In this context it means little sister.  
Riduur- Partner/Spouse  
Me'vaar ti gar?- What's new with you? Basic question, in the same vein as 'How are you?' Can also be used to ask a soldier for a sitrep. If a Mando asks you this, they expect an answer; it's literal. The response is Naas, or Nothing, indicating that nothing has changed in your situation and you're doing fine.


	5. Dune Detour: Haati, Boba

Watching the lights flashing across the control panel of the modified PB-950 Patrol Boat Haati cursed vehemently in four separate languages, earning him a wide eyed stare from his son. He wasn't exactly sure what had gone haywire but he knew they were leaking atmosphere and had to land immediately. The only problem? The closest planet was under the control of Jabba the Hutt, one of the most disgusting creatures Haati had never had the displeasure to meet. "B-buir?" Looking over at the pale face of his son he reached out with the force to reassure him, even as he readied the ship for an emergency landing.

"Just sit tight, Bob'ika, we're not in trouble yet."

The landing could have gone a little better but he he did the best he could with what he had. Once they were on the ground and he'd shut off the engines he sat back, eyes closed, and took a few calming breaths. He heard the click of a buckle and opened his eyes to his nine year old son climbing into his lap. With a smile he pulled the boy into a hug, soothing him both physically and through the force. Boba didn't cry, he claimed he was too old to cry, but Haati could feel him trembling in his arms. "Hey now, we're okay. Ba'buir's old ship is just on the fritz." His son looked up at him, distracted by the mention of a grandfather he had never met but had heard lots of stories about.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find out what's wrong. You're better at that than I am." Boba grinned at him, his almost cheeky smile very reminiscent of Jango, before the boy climbed out of his lap and ran for the ladder. Haati chuckled and followed behind him at a more sedate pace.

Trouble came an hour later in the form of multiple targets converging on the ship. Looking at the external cameras he spied a group of speeders heading right for them. "Boba, I want you to stay behind me and don't let them see you until I know they're non hostile. Take a blaster just in case." Boba took one look at his expression and quietly obeyed the order, going to the weapons locker and grabbing one of the holdout blasters. He knew better than to talk back or act up when there was the possibility of danger.

Once he was done checking over his weapons he slipped his helmet back on and headed to the smaller side door of the _Chaab'kalar._ The speeders stopped within weapons range but far enough out that they could retreat if they had to. Stepping out of the ship he zeroed in on the gathered lifeforms and sighed when he realized they were just a bunch of locals. Possibly caravaners or farmers of some sort, judging by their appearance. The moment they laid eyes on him the guns which had been leveled at the door were aimed elsewhere. Haati's brows raised in surprise but he supposed their actions made sense. No one in their right mind would want to tangle with a Mandalorian unless they had some serious firepower.

_"Hello, I apologize if we're trespassing."_ He said, using the external comm and raising his voice so they could hear him. _"We had to make an emergency landing."_ The farmers shifted uneasily, looking to an older man who appeared to be the leader of the group. Slinging his gun across his back the man stepped forward, expression stern but not unwelcoming.

_"What kind of emergency?"_ Haati smiled, though none of them could see it.

_"We started leaking atmosphere. The main converter broke down. Any chance you have a spare lying around somewhere?"_ The man didn't even glance back to the others as they mumbled amongst themselves.

_"Fraid not. But Mos Eisley isn't that far from here if you have a speeder. I'm sure you can find the parts you need there."_ He finally relaxed, realizing these people meant him no harm and were more wary of him than he was of them.

"Buir? Is it safe to come out now?" The leader of the group heard Boba's voice and seemed to suck in a breath of surprise. Haati wanted to sigh at his son as the boy clung to him, peeking around his armor at all of the strangers.

"Boba, I told you to stay hidden." The boy pouted up at him.

"But the force said it was fine." Haati let out an exasperated huff but didn't refute the claim.

He turned back to the leader. _"Thank you for the information. Can you point me in the direction of the town? I don't want to impose."_ With a small nod the man stepped closer and started to give him directions, motioning in the direction of the town and warning him away from certain danger areas. Just as they were finishing their discussion a sandcrawler crested a dune in the distance and Haati swore.

_"Any place I can park my ship where the little thieves won't strip it down to the bones?"_ The lead farmer looked him up and down then looked over at his son for a moment before he nodded.

_"You can park it near my farm. We'll keep an eye out."_ Haati smiled.

_"Much appreciated. Haati Kurshi'cin, by the way."_ He held out his hand. The man looked down at it for a moment before a small smile crossed his face and he shook it.

_"Cliegg Lars. Now we better hurry, there's going to be a storm later and none of us want to be caught out in it."_ After the firm handshake he ushered his son back into the ship and into the cockpit.

Once the ship had been parked he asked if they wouldn't mind lending him a speeder. It took a little convincing but in the end they did lend him one. Settling his son in front of him he looked back at the couple and their adult son, who had come outside to see what all the fuss was about._ "I'll return shortly. I don't want to take up too much of your time."_ Looking down at his son he laughed at the excited look on his face. Adjusting the hooded cloak so the boy's face was covered properly he kissed the top of his head. "Hold on tight, Bob'ika."

When they reached Mos Eisley Haati could see why the man had been wary about lending him a speeder. He could feel he greed, selfishness, and depravity of the people around him, along with the suffering and grief of the slaves. His hand tightened around Boba's and he extended his shield around his son, making him less likely to be seen or taken notice of. If anyone even looked at his son with a little too much interest he knew he would end up gutting them.

Following his instincts he quickly found a shop selling parts and bartered with the shopkeeper. It was still much more expensive than it should have been but considering where he was it made sense. The price probably would have been higher if he hadn't been wearing his beskar'gam.

By the time they returned to the ship the sky was a deep red. The suns were slowly setting in the distance. Which is why Haati didn't notice the activity at the farm until he was within hearing range. Picking up his son he set him down on the sand and handed him the package with the replacement converter. "Go put it in the ship. I'm going to see what's wrong." He ruffled the boy's hair before striding over to the group of armed men gearing up.

_"Did something happen while I was gone?"_ No preamble, no pleasantries, just straight to the facts. He could feel anger-worry-tension-grief in the force around these men.

_"Tusken Raiders. They kidnapped my wife!"_ Cliegg's voice was choked with rage and desperation. Haati felt his grim determination, it tore at him.

_"You men are ill equipped to deal with something like this."_ He finally said after thinking it over. Heads turned to look at him, some angry and some scared. _"I'll go and retrieve your wife. Just give me the details."_ The man's adult son glared at him.

_"For what price?"_ Haati stiffened slightly, insulted, but he quickly let it go.

_"Just keep my kid safe."_ There was a feeling of astonished confusion but he ignored it.

_"Fine. But I'm going with you. She's my wife."_ Haati quickly agreed and returned to the ship to change out some of his equipment. Boba watched him, face scrunched up in concern.

"You're going to help them, right?" Slinging his rifle across his back he looked over at his son with a smile.

"Yes, Bob'ika. No one deserves to have their loved ones stolen like that." His son nodded thoughtfully.

"But you aren't asking for credits?" Haati chuckled.

"If they were rich I might have. But these people are only poor farmers and they have been kind to us. Remember, Bob'ika, returning someone's kindness is a reward all on its own." Whether he became a mercenary or not in the future Haati didn't want his son to lack kindness. Drogan had been a fierce warrior, an assassin, and a ruthless mercenary. But he had also hated slavery, stood up for the innocent who could not protect themselves, and loved his family with all his heart. If he hadn't also been a kind man at heart Haati would have died as a child.

Finished his preparations he took his son to the Lars' home and ordered him to be good until he returned. The boy pouted but didn't argue, much to Haati's relief.

Taking a couple of speeders he and Cliegg followed the trail of the Tusken's. It was dark by the time they finally caught up to them. Their camp was well hidden but Haati could sense their minds. They were celebrating. He looked to Cliegg and saw the man clench his hands on his weapon, trying to keep himself calm when the sound of a scream tore through the air.

Pulling out his own rifle he lay on his front and looked through the scope, scouting out the enemy and picking his targets. He motioned for Cliegg to take out a couple of the sentries to the right while he did the same on the left. The man nodded and knelt on one knee, steadying his rifle. On the count of three they stated blasting. The sentries fell quickly and the other warriors in the camp rushed toward the noise.

_"This is where I come in."_ He said, clapping Cliegg on the back and leaping over their rocky barrier with a force assisted jump. Thumbing the switch of the Darksaber he ran one of the Tusken's through before cleaving another in two. Behind him Cliegg cursed in Huttese before starting to pick off enemies that tried to flank Haati. All in all it didn't take that long to dispatch the warriors of the tribe.

_"Watch my back. I'll get your wife."_ The man nodded, looking a little pale. Reaching out with the force Haati located the poor woman and rushed to the tent where she was being kept. The look on her face was pure shock as he entered and cut the ropes holding her with the Darksaber. She rubbed her red wrists and eyed him carefully.

_"Your husband is waiting for you."_ At the mention of her husband she tried to stand but faltered slightly, wincing in pain. Haati slung one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her walk, eying her bruises and the way she cradled her ribs. He could feel eyes on him as he helped the woman walk out of the camp. Cliegg ran forward and embraced his wife, gently taking her from Haati. Gladly letting her go he turned and regarded the remaining Tuskens, who stood by in the shadows and watched them warily. He raised his weapon and held it out in front of him, daring them to follow. It was a thread and a warning all at once. The Tuskens took one look at his stance and backed away.

They hurried back to the Lars homestead, only stopping once so Haati could assess her wounds and administer what first aid he knew. It was lucky he always carried medical supplies on his belt for emergencies. Cliegg didn't say anything until his wife was safely at home, resting in their bedroom. Haati grinned down at Boba who came to hug him the moment he didn't look busy.

"Did you behave Bob'ika?" The boy grinned up at him.

"Owen let me shoot some womprats!" Haati laughed when the the young man in question looked up at his name then flushed red in embarrassment.

_"I… uh…"_ Haati waved away his attempt at apologizing.

_"As long as he was in no danger and was taken care of I don't care if he shot a few rodents. He's a good shot but needs the live target practice."_ The young man blinked at him but relaxed, since it didn't look like he was in any trouble.

_"You aren't what I expected when I first saw you."_ Glancing over at Cliegg when the man returned from his wife's side he let out a chuckle. Slipping his bucket off his head he clipped it to his belt and grinned at the startled looks he received. He knew exactly how young and not dangerous he looked.

_"I hear that a lot. Trust me, I'm older than I look."_ He might only appear twenty-five but he had been born seventy-two years ago. Biologically he was almost thirty, but being force sensitive slowed his aging even further.

_"My wife wants to ask you a couple questions, if you don't mind. Owen can watch over your little one."_ Boba pouted at being called little but Haati kept him quiet with a hand on his head.

_"I don't mind."_ Leaving his son with Owen he followed Cliegg into the master bedroom and smiled gently when the woman tried to rise.

_"No, please. You shouldn't get up yet."_ Her brown eyes were unwavering as she looked right at him, unblinking. Slowly she lowered herself back down. Smiling he took a nearby stool and sat next to her bed. _"Your husband said you had some questions for me…_" She returned his smile.

_"Shmi, Shmi Skywalker Lars."_

_"Haati Kurshi'cin, I'm glad you're alright."_ She settled further and looked from his face to his belt, staring at the Darksaber.

_"I wanted to ask you if you were a jedi or knew of them? My son, Anakin, was freed by the jedi and taken by Master Jinn to Coruscant. Master Jinn thought he would be a wonderful jedi."_ Haati's expression turned a little sad.

_"I'm sorry, Shmi. I left the jedi as a child and was raised as a Mandalorian. I've never heard of your son. However I do know of Master Jinn's reputation."_ He vaguely remembered stories about him as a young and reckless knight, someone who often went against the council. Then met him later on Manda'yaim when he and his padawan escorted Duchess Kryze from Coruscant for Jang's coronation. _"If Master Jinn said your son would make a wonderful jedi then I believe him."_ Something in the woman's eyes eased. He could feel the echo of loss and the outpouring of love from this woman in the force. It was like a breath of fresh air.

_"Thank you, for everything."_ She reached out to him and he took her hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

_"You're welcome. Just rest and get well."_ Nodding she closed her eyes and relaxed. Haati returned the stool where he found it and followed Cliegg out into the main area of the home. The man gave him a wide smile.

_"I want to thank you as well. Without you we might not have gotten her back. Even if we did we probably would have lost some good men."_

_"You're welcome. I know it's like to lose someone you care about. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."_ The two men stood there quietly for a moment.

_"It's late. Would you like to stay for the evening meal?"_ Haati smiled but shook his head. He felt a little bad declining the invitation but he didn't want to be a burden on them.

_"No, Boba and I will take our evening meal and then I need to repair the ship. We're behind schedule as it is and my husband is probably worried. I'll need to comm him soon to let him know we're alright."_ Cliegg looked surprised that he had a spouse but chose not to comment on it.

_"Safe travels, then."_ Haati shook the man's hand.

_"May the force be with you and stars watch over your family."_ It wasn't quite a standard farewell but he felt like this close knit family would need all the blessings they could get.

"Come on, Bob'ika. It's time to fix the ship and be on our way."


	6. Kaleidoscope

The temple had been abandoned long ago. The force gifted who had once lived there slowly trickled away, some perishing and some never returning to the home that once supported them. Over time the location was forgotten by many while those who came to be known as Jedi moved to a new home. Yet the force was not an idle thing, it was all of life and made up everything. The spirits of those who dwelt within the temple did not fall into an easy slumber. Rather they floated aimlessly, whispering to themselves and eventually to each other.

Eons passed and the spirits' voices began to fade. Seeing the flickers of life beginning to disappear, the infant presence in the force slowly began to lament. Where once there had been abundant life and emotion now there were endless dark halls, the faint whisper of the wind a sad counterpoint to the endless silence.

Every now and again sentient life would come to the temple, walking the halls and acting as a breath of fresh air. But never did they stay. Even as the temple welcomed them wholeheartedly the children of the force always flew away.

No longer able to handle the loneliness, the loss, something strange began to happen. Grasping what small threads of fading life it could find it slowly began to weave them together, desperately wishing for life to once more roam the halls. Over time a feeling of brightness and curiosity began to fill the many empty rooms, lighting everything it touched. With a hum of joy the being recognized that it was no longer scattered remnants, scraps of life and memory that had been forgotten and abandoned.

It was a being of calm and emotion, of peace and passion, a child of the force and a sentient in its own right.

It was a they, and they were Kaleidoscope. Named for the myriad of colored lights shining through the windows and scattering when it reflected off the glittering gems embedded in the very walls of the temple.

But even as they were now free to roam they were unable to leave the very temple their once fragments had been trapped inside. Just like before they were left with only themselves for company.

Until _her._

She was a child of the force like them. A small ball of burning light that shone like a distant star. Her presence was steadfast and unwavering, even as the one she was with struggled with the darkness consuming his soul. Touching her presence brought a gift that Kaleidoscope had not considered before. Scattered paths rose before them and they could see the end of every one.

Kaleidoscope felt frustrated that their siblings were able to roam so easily, that their soft mortal shells were what gave them freedom. If only they had a soft mortal shell…

It was a decision that would change the very fabric of reality. The curiosity of a naive demi-god that wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by life once more. But their power was not unlimited. If they wanted to leave, if they wanted the mortal to survive, they needed more power than they had. So they did the one thing that they had never done before- they tapped into the well that sat dormant beneath the temple and drank deeply until there was nothing left.

The moment they latched onto her so many more paths opened up before them. Each one was scrutinized at and carefully rejected. But as the power of the well continued to flow through them and the force gifted they had chosen the greater sea of the force finally took notice. It saw two children destined for loneliness in a darkened world and made a decision.

Kaleidoscope would get their freedom and the child of the force, this daughter of the light who did not shy away from emotion, she would be the catalyst for a better future.


	7. Ka'runi'ya: Etain, Snow, and Greene

Etain sat in the room she had been given aboard the small transport, legs crossed and eyes closed. Although she had been trying to meditate her mind kept going back to the look on Darman's face when she'd told him she was pregnant. At first he had been so carefully blank then she had felt his fear-nervousness-stress-wonder-awe all at once. Thankfully Bardan was there to steady her with his own force presence or she may have begun to panic as well, which the Healer had said was very dangerous for her and the baby.

Sitting down and talking with Darman not as a jedi but as a woman had been one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to face in her life. It had taken them hours to talk things out but in the end she left Coruscant with the understanding that she and her child were loved. Darman had promised to cling to life for them and when everything was over he would meet them on Mandalore.

It was hard to believe that just days ago she had been Etain Tur-Mukan and now she was Etain Skirata. It had been a surprise when Dar had blurted out his question but the look in his eyes had been full of determined conviction as he held her hands in his. She had agreed. There was no one else she would rather be with than her Darman.

The child growing inside her also had a name now. Just in case the worst happened and Darman was unable to name the child when he was born she had asked him to help choose a name before she left for Mandalore. Kad Skirata. She knew how much Omega loved their father and she could see the influence on her son's name, but she didn't care. Kal was a hard man but a good one. Even though she had done something that would take time for him to forgive he had been nothing but sincere in his offer of protection for the child and her.

There was a knock on her door and she opened her eyes, calling out to let her guest know the door was unlocked. The man that entered was the leader of what she had learned was Winter Squad. Both Omega and Delta had reacted with slight awe when they had arrived with the white haired Mandalorian Jedi. At first she hadn't understood why then Bardan had frozen and looked at them in surprise. Then she realized what she was feeling from them and had likewise stopped in surprise.

Winter Squad was made up of force sensitive clones.

Snow, their leader, gave her a polite nod. "We're coming up on our destination now. We'll be disembarking soon." Standing she smiled and thanked him.

"Where will I be housed? No one ever said." A small smirk crossed the man's face, it could almost be called smug, and he motioned for her to follow him.

Standing behind the pilot, the one who only spoke Mando'a, her mouth opened in awe at the sight before her. The construction of the building looked new, it couldn't be more than ten years old, and it was beautiful in its simplicity. She had seen old ruins of jedi temples before and this could easily rival any one of them. Flapping in the wind and painted on the building itself was what appeared to be a horned skull with a stylized star behind it. From where she was standing she could see figures in armor patrolling or going about their business. Each one of them shone in the force.

"Wh-what is this place?" The pilot turned to look back at her briefly with a wide grin.

"Olarom, vod'ika, at Ka'runi'ya." Snow huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ka'runi'ya, your new home for the foreseeable future. Welcome to Star Haven, Mandalore's sole Temple dedicated to the Force."

* * *

Mando'a:

Olarom, vod'ika, at Ka'runi'ya- Welcome, little sister, to Star Soul City.  
Ka'runi- Star Soul. My word for Force Sensitives in Mando'a.  
Ka'runi'ya- Star Soul City. They call it Star Haven in Basic because it's both shorter and they prefer to use indirect translations with outsiders.


	8. Phase II: Ponds and Mace

Waking later in the medical bay of the Endurance Ponds winced at the bright light shining into his eyes. There was a small chuckle above him and the light was removed, revealing the Corps' chief medic. "Alright there, vod?" Waving Turbo off he slowly sat upright. Closing his eyes he took stock of his body and felt a faint ripple in the force around him. Memories flooded back and he let out a small gasp. Turbo reached for him, concerned, and Ponds held onto the medic's hand as if he were a drowning man.

_"Turbo, where's the General?"_ Ponds asked in Mando'a. Turbo looked at him in surprise before he smiled reassuringly.

_"Don't worry, vod, the General was sent back to his quarters. You've been asleep for three days."_ The medic said, also switching to Mando'a. Ponds' alarm grew. He knew he'd pushed himself trying to save Mace but he didn't think he'd pushed himself that much. It must have been the force exhaustion buir warned them about. _"What happened vod? The General wouldn't tell us what happened down there."_ Ponds felt a familiar pang in his chest and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the feeling in check.

_"The General was trapped under a building. The whole thing came down on our heads. He pushed me out of the way to save me."_ Turbo winced, knowing exactly how that must have felt for the commander.

Not everyone knew about his force sensitivity, only the highest ranked vode and the senior medics. It was safer that way in case someone was captured. But Turbo knew what Ponds' power was, knew how it must have felt for him to watch tons of rubble fall on the man he was supposed to protect. If Mace hadn't chosen to throw him out of the way Ponds would have been perfectly fine.

_"So I dove in after him."_ Turbo's eyes went wide and Ponds' shoulders fell slightly. He knew it was a risk and yet he couldn't just leave Mace to die.

_"Vod… does he… does he know? Did he see you?"_ The further slump of Ponds' shoulders and the way his head fell forward was enough of an answer for Turbo. _"Fuck, vod, what are we going to do?"_ Ponds heaved a sigh before sitting up straight, jaw clenched with resignation.

_"We call the Rid'alor."_ Turbo blinked and frowned at his declaration.

_"I know you and your vode want to believe he can fix anything, but this is the head of the jetii we're talking about."_ Ponds knew what Turbo was getting at and shook his head.

_"I meant about getting me transferred. Maybe fake my death, then have the medics produce some false autopsy results and play my force sensitivity off as some sort of weird fluke."_ Turbo's mouth shut with a click.

_"You don't want to get transferred, vod, you like working with the General."_ Ponds didn't respond. Turbo placed a hand on his shoulder. _"And you hate lying to the General."_ He was right, curse him. Ponds was terrible at lying to Mace. The idea of having to fake his own death, or even just getting transferred, made something sickly pool in the pit of his stomach.

_"I do. But I will if it protects my vode."_ Turbo squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

_"I'll see if we can't get someone to-"_ Something at the edge of his senses rippled and he turned as the door to the medical room opened. Turbo froze, mouth open, as Mace stepped inside, eyes searching. Ponds' mouth felt dry and his hands began to tremble slightly.

"Turbo, I'd like a word with Ponds for a moment." It wasn't an order, but it wasn't a request either. Turbo looked at him and he shook his head minutely. The medic hesitated before nodding and leaving the room, giving him one last look of concern before the door closed behind him.

Mace stood near the doorway, not stepping further into the room, and Ponds didn't dare look at him. After a long silence he heard, as well as felt, Mace quietly cross the room to settle in the chair next to his bed. The man let out a slow breath before reaching out with the force. Ponds flinched slightly as the cool shadowed calmness of Mace's presence gently brushed against his shields. Knowing that it didn't matter anymore, that Mace already knew, he lowered his shields and let the man in.

"Oh." Came the almost breathless word from the Master of the Order as he, for the first time, felt the true depth of Ponds' presence in the force. Ponds wasn't quite sure what Mace would feel, his brothers had all had a hard time describing how he felt in the force. He was elusive, fleeting, and hazy- like a mirage.

Tentatively Mace reached out and lay a hand on Ponds' wrist, as if trying to make sure whether or not he was real. Ponds moved his arm and caught Mace's hand in his own, giving it a tight squeeze to show that he was, indeed, real. Then, with barely a breath, he pulled his hand through Mace's, watching his reaction carefully.

"What the kark?" Ponds can't help it, the blatant confusion on the man's face makes him crack up a little.

"I don't know how to explain it. No one else could either. It's just what the force blessed me with." Looking into Mace's dark eyes he could see a sort of understanding there that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. He pulled his hands into his lap. "You asked me how I was able to get to you while you were trapped. This is how. Solid matter means nothing to me. If I need to get into a room no door can stop me." He'd used it a few times when his men were captured and needed rescue. There was an added bonus where going through electronics had a tendency to short them out, so overriding door locks was usually as easy as sticking his hand into the wall and pulling it back out again.

Mace places a hand on his and Ponds can't help but look at the man. Their gazes locked together and Mace's hand tightens on his. "I swear to you, Ponds, that I will tell no one about this." Ponds' breath hitches in his throat. "You risked your secret to save my life. I won't betray your trust." Ponds wants to believe him, so, so, badly. Mace must be able to see the indecision on his face and leans closer. "Ponds, please." His voice is a low murmur, gentle and smooth like it always is when the two of them are alone. "I don't want to lose you."

The admission makes the force feel warm and comforting, approving, and he feels a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Bashfully he looks down at their hands. Turning his hand upward he laces their fingers, still feeling too overwhelmed to look Mace in the eye. "I don't want to lose you either." His General let out a ragged breath. "I know the Code you hold yourself to, Mace. I don't want to distract you from your path. But…"

_But._ It was such a small word, yet it was filled with so much promise, and so much danger.

"The Code is not absolute. There is a difference between love and attachment." Ponds' heart began to race at the word, thumping against the inside of his rib cage. He tried to shove those feelings down but with Mace tangled up in his force presence he was certain the man could feel everything regardless. "Ponds." Using that soft tone of voice on him just wasn't fair.

"Will you show me the difference?" Ponds feels Mace's surprise-warmth in the force and looks up to see a small smile on his normally stern face.

"I promise." Leaning forward Mace presses their foreheads together and Ponds' closes his eyes. It is the first time he's felt so sure of himself since leaving Kamino.

"Ner jetii." Ponds whispers quietly.

Mace chuckles and the force sings with happiness.


End file.
